1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns an elastic coupling device between two aligned or substantially aligned shafts, respectively a driving shaft and a driven shaft, said device including circumferential action spring damper means mechanically disposed between the two shafts.
2. Description of Related Art
A device of the above kind is described in document FR-A-2 385 940, for example. In that document the coupling device is mounted between the crankshaft of the engine of a motor vehicle and the input shaft of a transmission, referred to as the transmission shaft.
The device includes a solid hub with internal splines force-fitted onto the transmission shaft and an external annular flange connected to the crankshaft by a drive plate. The hub extends axially in the opposite direction to the crankshaft.
Two guide washers on respective opposite sides of the flange are fixed to the hub. Springs mounted in facing housings in the guide washers and the flange elastically couple the flange to the guide washers.
The above solution is not entirely satisfactory because of its relatively large overall size in the axial direction. Also, it uses a large number of components. In document U.S. Pat. No. 2,787,896 the elastic coupling device has a greater overall axial size at its inside periphery. The axial overall size is large because the guide washers are fixed externally to an axially oriented annular rim on a plate.